Sweet Temptations  TwoChap Quickie!
by KotonashiSakura
Summary: The sweet temptation of his moist lips. How could I resist?  TWO CHAPTER QUICKIE. Sasu x Saku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. I am simply borrowing the characters for this fan fiction.

S w e e t

T e m p t a i o n s

* * *

CHAPTER1.

* * *

The droplets drizzled from her eyelids, cascading down the rosy silk of her cheeks. "Sasuke.." Her voice abnormally soft, putting the bashful Hyuuga to shame. "Pitiful bastard." She pressed her spine against the riggid trunk of a mossy oak. A kunai rest in her palm, fingers wrapped the cold, glistening steel. The center of her right palm pressed against the hilt, as if she was about to push it through her left hand. The air-bound projectile was simply for defensive matters, not offensive. Amaranth locks frizzed and caught in a wreck. Obvious signs of vicious battle. The dried stains of crimson scattered across her attire, were the most notable.

An onyx-eyed male stalked the shadows, in search of his pray. Of course, her chakra was easily detectable, but patience made it all the more wonderful. He presented no response to her verbal insult, but instead remained silent and unpredictable. A cloudy expression covered his features, a dark shadow casting over the side of his cheek bone, temple, curve of his lip, and nape of his neck. His breathing was non-hesitant as he represented no emotion. Finally speaking up, he let out a weak, "Don't even bother."

Why, you might ask? Well, let's go to the beginning of this story.

* * *

A blond-haired kunoichi sauntered along-side Haruno, Sakura. Her lips moved impassively, giving off cheap dialouge. Rumors, gossip, all the such. "So, Sakura, do you think Uzumaki gunna's be the next Hokage? It's pretty doubtful," She rose her right hand, bending her wrists, eyes closed with a skeptical expression. "I mean, do you really think he's .. suitable?" With every step along the worn path near Ichiruka, her tropical-sunshine pony tail bounced.

"Quit being so skeptical, Ino. He's got a chance, you know." Her expression became serious though bashful towards her comment. Over the years, she'd grown softer towards Uzumaki. She'd taken on a more . . Serious relation ship with him, now. Close friends you could say. They definitely haven't sealed the bond! No, no, no. Just friends, is all.

"Yeah, whatever." She quirked a slender brow, twisting her neck and bowing her head, a shadow casting over her azure optics. "I think you might have a crush on a certain blondie-boy." She pressed the pad of her index finger against Sakura's now rumpled forehead.

"Ino! No way. You're totally wrong." She looked away, and although it was true she only liked Naruto as a friend, a blush streaked her cheeks. This made her infuriated with herself. "I don't like _anyone_, okay?" She hissed, her brows furrowed.

"Alright, alright. Back off." She took a step backwards, raising her hands in a defensive manner, as if Sakura was about to bite her head off.

"Well, we're here. So we better get this over with." She sighed, rubbing her wrist against her forehead. "Wish me luck, hai?" She murmured, closing her eyes as if in order to concentrate her mind upon something else besides the current matter. "Ciao, Ino." She flickered her wrist side to side, waving good-bye to her best buddy. Silently, she stepped into the office of the gambling-addict, Tsunade.

"Haruno, Sakura reporting, ma'am." She bowed her respects, then rose in order to stare at an aggravated Hokage. "Oh, um.. You wished to see me?" She quirked a brow, latching her hands together in front of her thighs.

"Yes. Haruno, we're in need of the best ninja in Konoha. All of the other ninja are out on.. Other.. B-Class missions. Yes, it was idiotic of me to send so many ninja on seperate missions, but, none-the-less, you're my only hope." Her fingers were laced together on the rose-wood desk in front of her. "Yes, Ino is free. But, she is still in medical training. I mustn't send a medical rookie. You're more .. Qualified." She quirked a brow, raising her hazel pools. "You up for it?"

The question was sudden and unexpected. Sakura hesitated, though rose a slender finger. "But, Tsunade-senpai, I do not know what the mission is about." She blinked, hoping Tsunade wouldn't explode with irritation.

"Correct. Good observations. For the mission, you must head to the Waterfall Village. Their princess is in need of an escort to a fanciful dinner, entourage should be the biggest downfall. It is a C-class mission. Even so, take it seriously." She quirked a slender, blond brow. "Got that? Go immediately."

Sakura nodded and bounded off towards the forest . .

* * *

Upon arriving at the forest, she sighed. It would be a long journey, but in the end, it would be rewarding. Surely she'd get some sort of recognition, right? Well, none the less, she flowed chakra into her heels and sprinted into the forest.

* * *

It was getting late, now. Her pace and slowed, now on the ground. She slowed into a strolling type walk. Her hips bopped to-and-fro. A light breeze caused her to shudder. "It's getting awfully cold." She 'Cha'd!' in her mind, energetically forcing herself to put up with it, and that she was trained for this sort of thing. "True.." She sighed, approaching a lake. She exited the foliage, though her ears tingled due to the voice of a certain, familiar male. "Sasuke.. ?" She shot back towards the unwelcoming voice which had greeted her only moments ago.

"Sakura.. What are you doing in these parts?" The image of a certain onyx-eyed boy from her past revealed itself among the foliage..

* * *

**REVIEW !!**

**This story is going to be pretty short. Sorry. D; Well, I promise it will be fairly good. I hope. Just remember, there will be **_**some**_** romance, at least! Actually, this story might only be two chapters. xD It's just a quickie, so, yeah..**

**Love,**

**KotonashiSakura.**


	2. FINALCHAPTER

S w e e t

T e m p t a t i o n s

CHAPTER2.

It was getting late, now. Her pace had slowed, now on the ground. She slowed into a strolling type walk. Her hips bopped to-and-fro. A light breeze caused her to shudder. "It's getting awfully cold." She 'Cha'd!' in her mind, energetically forcing herself to put up with it, and that she was trained for this sort of thing. "True.." She sighed, approaching a lake. She exited the foliage, though her ears tingled due to the voice of a certain, familiar male. "Sasuke.. ?" She shot back towards the unwelcoming voice which had greeted her only moments ago.

"Sakura.. What are you doing in these parts?" The image of a certain onyx-eyed boy from her past revealed itself among the foliage..

His voice only made her shudder with temptation. It was so smooth, so mysterious. His lackluster pools belittled her, but this only made her more ferocious. "That's none of your concern, Sasuke." Sakura no longer added a suffix. "And might I ask what a backstabbing Uchiha might be strolling in the forest? Shouldn't you be at Sound, helping Orochimaru?" She quirked a slender brow.

"I suppose. But not without a battle." He smirked, weilding his Masamune. Swiftly, he leaped on his right foot and charged Sakura.

"Hn. How like you, Sasuke." She, too, smirked. At that isntant she weilded a kunai, in order to defend herself.

Sasuke lunged at her, inserting chakra into his blade. He slightly slit Sakura in the stomach, partial harm done.

She jumped back, beant forward, and lunged her fist into the soil. A massive earthquake erupted, causing Sasuke to stumble, and gasp.

"My, my, you've gotten stronger. No longer the naive, moronic girl you were, ja?" He quirked a brow with a faint smile. This would be all the more fun.. Sasuke just barely avoided the sudden attack, though obtained a bruise or two. He picked up his posture and once more attacked Sakura. He slashed her stomach and arm, lower the long, slender blade in order to slash her knees.

Sakura evaded the direct attack towards her knees. "Pin point." She winked mischeviously. She threw her miniature projectile towards Sasuke, though Sasuke easily avoided it.

After a gruesome battle, it had come down to cuts and bruises for both. Sakura believed she had a broken arm, and was probably correct. "Well, Sasuke. Final attack. I land this, I win. You land it.. You know.." She closed her eyes for a moment and caught her breath.

"Sakura.. You still love me, correct?" He assumed, though expected no reply from the stubborn cherry blossom. "Well.. Come with me. To work for Orochimaru.." He rounded a trunk, to find nothing. "We could be the perfect pair.." He attempted seduction, but was never very good at it. Although, it never took much with the girls.

The droplets drizzled from her eyelids, cascading down the rosy silk of her cheeks. "Sasuke.." Her voice abnormally soft, putting the bashful Hyuuga to shame. "Pitiful bastard." She pressed her spine against the riggid trunk of a mossy oak. A kunai rest in her palm, fingers wrapped the cold, glistening steel. The center of her right palm pressed against the hilt, as if she was about to push it through her left hand. The air-bound projectile was simply for defensive matters, not offensive. Amaranth locks frizzed and caught in a wreck. Obvious signs of vicious battle. The dried stains of crimson scattered across her attire, were the most notable.

An onyx-eyed male stalked the shadows, in search of his pray. Of course, her chakra was easily detectable, but patience made it all the more wonderful. He presented no response to her verbal insult, but instead remained silent and unpredictable. A cloudy expression covered his features, a dark shadow casting over the side of his cheek bone, temple, curve of his lip, and nape of his neck. His breathing was non-hesitant as he represented no emotion. Finally speaking up, he let out a weak, "Don't even bother."

Why had he said this? Well, Sakura was in the motion of charging Sasuke, a kunai in hand. Although, at a perfect distance, Sasuke caught her by the wrist, twirled, and put his hand on her left shoulder blade, pushing her into his chest. Her kunai lunged into his shoulder, but he did not respond.

Sakura's eyes dialated. She hesitated. "S-Sasuke.." She said softly, before giving into his warmth. Had Sasuke truly felt for her? Well, of course not! How could he? Cold bastards such as him could possibly never feel love.

"Sakura, Sakura.." He rested his chin on the top of her skull, indulging the sweet scent of cherry in her locks. He lowered his gaze with hers, in order to bask in her magnificent, emerald pools. He let out a chuckle, before crashing into lips, causing Sakura to let out a pleasured moan. His lips were soft, and moist. Perfect. Her's were silky, and sweet. Finally, he detattched himself from the female to catch his breath. "You're beautiful, you know that?" His atittude had completely changed. As a final gesture, he shocked her once more with a kiss, plunging his tongue into her's. She moaned into it, gripping his shoulders tightly. She rose to her tippy-toes in order to be his height. Or, well, just barely.

At the end of the enpowering kiss, he brushed his fingers through her hair, gave her a good long stare, and leaped off into the night. It was an odd night, but she'd truly cherish it.

First, she'd have to finish her mission..

**REVIEW.**

**Well, that was it. The end of my two chapter quickie. Did you like it? C&C! ;D**

**PS: I'm taking story requests. If you wish for me to create a fan fiction with a plot, certain anime, pair, etc.. Please message me at Thanks!**

**Love, **

**KotonashiSakura.**


End file.
